Un encuentro inesperado
by danih-tah
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto Zero y Yuuki se ven envueltos en un encuentro que no esperaban? Si se dejan llevar por la pasión del momento, olvidándose de las consecuencias...¿Qué hará Kaname al respecto, cuando se entere?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! aquí vengo con un fanfic de Vampire Knight que espero que les guste =)

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Vampire knight no me pertencen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino, y esta historia está escrita con meros fines de diversión y no de lucro.**

Advertencia:Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual(Lemon)

El muchacho se encontraba sentado en el suelo, esperando la hora en que los estudiantes de la clase nocturna salieran, y él tuviera que espantar a la multitud de adolescentes con hormonas revolucionada, que venían a presenciar el desfile de aquellos enigmáticos y hermosos personajes.

Era extraño que él estuviera ahí a la hora, casi siempre llegaba más tarde o simplemente no se aparecía por allí; pero debido a los constantes reclamos de Yuuki, decidió que llegar temprano, aunque sea una vez, no era tanto problema.

Apoyó la barbilla en su puño, mirando a Yuuki; viendo como ella intentaba aplacar a la multitud eufórica.

Al posar sus ojos en ella, una leve sonrisa atravesó su rostro; ella era tan…alegre, tan llena de cariño hacia él, a pesar de que él no le demostrara lo mismo a ella, aunque eso no quería decir que no lo sentía, pues si que lo hacía: él la amaba.

De pronto la imagen del cuello de la chica rodeado por una venda lo sacó de su estado de bienestar; no podía perdonarse el hecho de ser culpable de aquella herida, de depender de su sangre para no perder el control.

Y se sintió asqueado. Asqueado por comportarse de ese modo tan animal, y por ser uno de los seres que más odiaba: Los vampiros

Yuuki ahora trataba de hacer que el gentío de fans no obstaculizara el paso de los estudiantes, en lo cual no tenía éxito, y recibía las mismas respuestas de siempre:

—¡Cross-san! ¿No será que los quieres a todos para ti?

—Sólo porque eres la hija del director

—¿Por qué tienes un trato especial con Kaname-Sempai?

Entre otras quejas, que se repetían sin cesar, todos los días, lo cual era agotador

La muchacha se defendía con un tono nervioso en su voz.

—No es así, es mi deber, soy la delegada.

Pero las chicas no se rendían y la trataban de quitar del camino, sea como sea.

Zero estuvo sin hacer nada, sólo mirando el espectáculo, pero finalmente decidió pararse y poner orden.

—¡Ustedes vuelvan a sus cuartos! —gruñó, poniéndose entre Yuuki y ellas.

A diferencia de Yuuki, a él si le tenían respeto, y apenas él hizo acto de presencia el desorden de calmó, hasta que todas las chicas estaban quietas y expectantes por los misteriosos estudiantes en un insólito silencio.

De pronto ellos salieron, como súper estrellas, caminando triunfantes por el camino que se extendía largo ante ellos.

Todos y cada uno de ellos divinos, magnéticos de un modo en que los humanos no podían comprender, el cual sólo era relacionado por ellos con su evidente atractivo.

—¡Hola a todas! —Saludó animadamente Aidou, haciendo diversos gestos y lanzando besos a sus alocadas fans.

Las chicas empezaron a gritar conmocionadas otra vez, tratando de entablar conversación con cualquiera de ellos.

Kaname Kuran pasó delante de Yuuki, volviéndose hacia esta, dirigiéndole una mirada de afecto a la que ella respondió tímidamente con una ligera sonrisa.

Esto molestó a las muchachas, que no se explicaban el porqué de la cercanía de su compañera con el sexy e inalcanzable Kaname. La muchacha intentó excusarse:

—Es sólo una relación de respeto, delegada a presidente del dormitorio.

Zero, que estaba a un lado de Yuuki, observaba con disgusto como ella le sonreía a Kaname , colocando una de sus caras de malos amigos que hizo que las estudiantes rápidamente abandonaran el lugar, con temor de que él les diera una reprimenda.

Odiaba ver el rostro de enamoramiento que ponía la muchacha cuando hablaba con Kaname, él sabía que la chica lo amaba, pero no sentía necesario que se lo restregaran en la cara, haciéndole sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho, un malestar muy incómodo que lo llenaba de amargura y más odio contra la maldita raza de los chupasangres.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía más rápido por la rabia que había experimentado en aquél momento.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber Yuuki, al ver la expresión dolida de Zero.

—No-respondió secamente Zero para luego irse, sin más.

Yuuki se quedó de pie unos instantes, viendo como se alejaba a paso rápido de ahí. Siempre la desconcertaban sus cambios de humor violentos, y le dolía en cierta parte que él no quisiera confiar en ella…Después de tantos años juntos, y todos los esfuerzos de su parte por sincerarse con él.

Unas horas más tarde, Yuuki se encontraba en el baño, secándose el cabello después de una relajante ducha.

Se quitó con cuidado la venda que estaba pegada en su cuello, para cambiarla por una nueva.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y Zero entró repentinamente, sin aviso, como de costumbre.

—No es que me sorprenda—dijo Yuuki— ¿Pero podrías tocar la maldita puerta antes de entrar?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—No dejas con pestillo, así que asumo que está desocupado.

Yuuki dio un suspiro largo, ya que esta escena la había vivido muchas veces, pues Zero siempre entraba así, desvergonzadamente, mientras estaba en el baño.

Se siguió secando el cabello, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz de mordedura que le había dejado el chico hace unos días atrás, en ese mismo baño.

—¡No te desvistas delante de mí!- se quejó Yuuki al ver como el muchacho comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, quedando desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, lanzándole una botella de Shampoo que el chico hábilmente atrapó.

Zero hizo como que no la oía y luego le indicó la salida.

—¡No puedes echarme de aquí!-replicó Yuuki, poniéndose se pie y dando pasos largos hacia él—Yo estaba primero.

El muchacho rodó los ojos.

—Yuuki…

La chica tomo por los brazos a Zero y lo intentó empujar hacia la salida, sin éxito, pues él no se movía ni un centímetro de la posición en la cual se encontraba de pie.

Al chico le divertía ver la cara de esfuerzo que colocaba tratando de moverlo, y la frustración que le causaba el no lograr que se fuera de allí.

Finalmente, la joven se rindió en la tarea de sacarlo del baño, y se dio media vuelta cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, dándole la espalda al muchacho.

—Sé que piensas que soy una chica débil—le dijo a Zero.

El aludido suspiró, y acortó la distancia que había entre ambos, llegando a estar muy cerca de ella, rozándole las delicadas manos con sus robustos dedos.

—No pienso que seas débil—le susurró al oído.

El calor del aliento de él deslizándose por su cuello le mandó descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que comenzara a temblar.

El estar tan cerca de la muchacha despertó en él aquel deseo enfermizo de su sangre, haciendo que otra vez perdiera el control de sus actos

Yuuki no fue capaz de decir nada más, y sólo pudo sentir como Zero apartaba sus cabellos del objetivo; su frágil cuello: su dulce sangre.

Se imaginaba que el chico debía estar sediento, ya que esas pastillas no surtían efecto en él; y ella haría lo que fuera para que él se sintiera mejor; aún cuando no se acaba de acostumbrar a esto; aún cuando ella sabía que Zero odiaba hacer esto…decidió no hacer nada por detenerlo.

El muchacho se inclinó más hacia ella, pasando sus labios por la curvatura de su cuello, llegando hasta donde estaba la marca de la mordida anterior.

Yuuki apretó los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo que venía. Sus piernas no le permitían seguir de pie, pues las sintió débiles de pronto, así que se sentó lentamente haciendo que el chico descendiera con ella.

Ya sentados, Zero tomó a Yuuki por la cintura, y clavó rápidamente sus afilados colmillos en la delgada piel de la chica, sintiendo como la sangre tibia corría satisfactoriamente en su boca. Advirtió el estremecimiento de la muchacha cuando introdujo sus dientes, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que seguir bebiendo de aquella sangre tan deliciosa, hasta quedar libre de aquella sed atormentadora que lo perseguía, hasta el punto de enloquecerlo.

Casi instantáneamente, después de liberar a Yuuki de su mordida, se sintió miserable, como una bestia; y quiso salir de allí en el acto, pero la chica no se lo permitió.

Cuando ella sintió que Zero se levantaba para salir huyendo, se giró hacia él y le dio un abrazo, lo cual inmovilizó completamente al vampiro.

Estaba mareada, pues él había bebido mucho esta vez, dejándola algo enfermiza y pálida; pero en los brazos de él se sentía segura otra vez, y todo lo mal que estaba desaparecía por completo.

Era irónico, puesto que se sentía segura con el que siempre le mordía y la llevaba a estas situaciones.

Entró en un estado de somnolencia, donde no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba despierta o durmiendo, y lo único que deseaba era ser abrazada por su Zero.

—Perdóname—le susurró él con una voz llena de dolor, devolviéndole el abrazo pasando sus manos por la espalda de ella.

—No hay nada que perdonar—aseguró Yuuki, que reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del chico, apenas consciente de aquello.

De pronto, Zero tomó la barbilla de ella, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. No quedó muy feliz con lo que vio: Yuuki estaba blanca, casi a punto de desmayarse…todo por su culpa.

Siguió observándola por unos segundos más, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa, una de aquellas que lo hacían sentir bien, a pesar de todo.

Con un impulso que tuvo en aquél momento, Zero se acercó más y más a la chica, elevando su mentón con su mano, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso.

Ella no comprendía del todo la actitud que estaba teniendo, ni porque la estaba besando; pero este beso sabía tan bien, este beso la estaba transportando al éxtasis.

Ella estaba convencía de que esto era un sueño , pues no había forma de que algo como eso estuviera pasando, y menos en esa situación;

"Seguramente me desmayé"-pensó.

Zero recostó a la muchacha en el suelo, sin dejar de besarla, acariciando sus elegantes brazos con ambas manos, mientras que ella le acariciaba la espalda y lo acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Hace tiempo que deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, poder besarla, poder ser dueño de sus pensamientos y sacar a Kaname de su cabeza, aunque fuera por unos instantes.

Yuuki aún se hallaba confundida, entre la reciente mordida que se había convertido en un conjunto de besos y caricias, haciendo que ese sueño se volviera cada vez más precioso.

Zero estaba sobre ella en ese momento, y abrió los ojos para contemplar su hermoso rostro y convencerse de que era verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero todavía no estaba cuerda, y veía todo como parte de una locura, una fantasía que estaba experimentando.

El beso se intensificó más, hasta que sus lenguas se juntaron y sus alientos se mezclaron en uno solo, fundiéndose cada vez más hasta que las ropas de ambos empezaron a ser un estorbo en la tarea de unirse por completo.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que hacía cuando le quitó los pantalones, no estaba pensando con claridad; el mareo y la lujuria le cegaban la razón.

Le acarició el pecho desnudo, llegando hasta su masculino cuello, besándolo.

—Yuuki—Masculló Zero en su oído, a la vez que la chica le llenaba de besos su cuello—esto, no está bien.

Hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y siguió besándolo, pasando sus manos por la ancha espalda del joven, por sus brazos, presionándolo más hacia ella, como queriendo fusionarse con él.

El chico comenzó a quitarle la bata de baño que traía puesta, deslizándola suavemente por sus brazos, cuerpo y finalmente sus estilizadas piernas.

Se apartó un poco de ella para poder contemplar su cuerpo desnudo, fino, de una nívea piel, hermoso; tal como la había imaginado, o incluso mejor.

La levantó del suelo , rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, queriendo decirle cuanto la amaba y deseaba , lo cual no pudo convertir en palabras, pero lo demostró con un profundo beso , apasionado y tierno a la vez.

Ambos yacieron totalmente desnudos en el frío suelo del baño, y con cada caricia se iban descubriendo el uno al otro, sofocándose en el calor exasperante que producía el contacto de sus pieles, hundiéndose en la fragancia que emitía el compañero.

Yuuki, sin embargo, estaba todavía en trance, y aún no despertaba de este sueño, un dulce sueño donde era sostenida por su adorado Zero, y era presa de sus besos y caricias.

Hasta que de pronto sintió un agudo dolor entre sus piernas, algo que bruscamente entraba de pronto en ella llevándose su inocencia de niña, algo que la despertó completamente.

El chico se movía sobre ella, aumentando el ritmo a la vez que el placer subía. Ella, ya consciente de lo que ocurría, no supo que decir, y decidió seguir ,lo ya había empezado.

Pero no pudo remediar el dolor que le causaba aquello, y dolía más cada vez que él embestía más rápido.

No sintió miedo, pero si estaba desconcertada e intentó hilar los recuerdos del supuesto sueño que había tenido, llegando a la conclusión de que todo formaba parte de la realidad, lo que le trajo una gran vergüenza pues recordó como él la contempló desnuda.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar de sus ojos, sin saber si era por el dolor o la vergüenza, aunque esto dolía muchísimo menos que cuando él tomaba su sangre, y colocó sus brazos alrededor de Zero, apoyando el mentón en su cuello, inhalando su embriagante aroma masculino, sintiendo como él gemía de placer.

—Yuuki—suspiraba su nombre.

El corazón del vampiro parecía querer explotar, su respiración alcanzaba niveles muy altos. De pronto el dolor que había en la chica evolucionó a un ligero placer que, no obstante, no alcanzó a experimentar mucho pues el muchacho ya había acabado.

La abrazó tiernamente, dando un beso corto en su mejilla. Luego, la levantó del suelo, descubriendo que Yuuki estaba llorando.

—¿Te hice daño? —le preguntó, asustado.

—No—respondió, secando sus lágrimas rápidamente—Me dolió sólo al principio, un poco—se excusó, sonriendo.

Después de eso se vistió rápidamente, aún un poco mareada, y se fue dándole un rápido beso de despedida a Zero, dejándole anonadado sentado en el suelo, después que ambos se habían tenido el uno al otro en un extraño encuentro inesperado.

**Los espero en el siguiente capítulo =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno quería pedir disculpas a los lectores que seguían el fic, estuve a punto de subir este capítulo hace un tiempo pero mi compu se murió y perdí todo U.U, así que tuve que escribir todo de nuevo xD, bueno espero que les guste este segundo capítulo :D.

Capítulo 2: Voces

It doesn't mean anything  
Without you here with me  
'cause after all is said and done  
I still need you here with me

Here with me-Plumb

Yuuki salió del baño dando tumbos, mientras intentaba llegar a su habitación y alcanzar su cama, cuando de pronto una de sus piernas flaqueó y se fue hacia un lado, sujetándose torpemente contra la muralla. Se quedó un momento así, respirando profundo,para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio.

—-Princesa…— se sintió un murmullo.

La chica levantó la cabeza pesadamente e intentó averiguar de donde venía aquella voz.

—Princesa... —se volvió a escuchar, a lo lejos, casi inaudible.

Trató de seguir hasta su habitación, sin embargo no pudo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras que todo daba vueltas, el mundo giraba y ella no podía hacer nada… estaba perdiendo el conocimiento,

—Princesa…— escuchó otra vez esa voz extraña, entre la confusión en la que se encontraba- acércate un poco más, sólo un poco más…

—¡Yuuki! — exclamó alguien, con un tono angustiado, seguramente al verla medio muerta en el suelo- ¿Qué ha pasado?

A pesar de que no podía reconocer el rostro de aquella persona, su voz era clara para ella… Kaname.

Se avergonzó de que él la viera en ese estado, y se estremeció al sentir que el la rodeaba con sus brazos y la levantaba del suelo.

—Kana…- quiso decir, pero no tenía fuerza ya para hablar.

—Ya veo- Dijo él- esta vez el se ha excedido un poco, pensé que al evitar que el llegará a nivel E, no pasaría esto más…

Quería decirle que no era nada, que ella estaba perfectamente bien, pero sus labios no respondían a las órdenes que ella daba, y con las pocas energías que le quedaban intentaba permanecer consciente.

—Yuuki, duérmete, ya no importa, estarás bien- le prometió pasando una de sus manos por sus ojos, enviándola a un sueño profundo al instante.

Zero venía caminado unos metros más atrás, tratando de alcanzar a Yuuki…

Cuando la vio con Kaname maldijo para sus adentros

—Kuran Kaname…

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí, ella está bien ahora, luego me encargaré de ti- respondió el vampiro sin si quiera darse vuelta a mirarlo, marchándose lentamente con Yuuki en sus brazos.

Zero se quedó ahí, observando como él se alejaba, sin decir nada, sin pensar nada, sólo sintiendo como su corazón se rompía, sintiéndose un animal por hacerle aquello a la chica que amaba.

Los rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana golpeándole el rostro. Apretó sus ojos y lentamente los abrió hasta que estuvo completamente despierta.

¿Fue todo un sueño?

Echó un vistazo rápido para averiguar donde estaba: la enfermería… al parecer todo aquello si sucedió…

—Por eso yo le había dicho director.

Se escuchaban unas voces detrás de la puerta, al parecer discutiendo.

Incorporándose de su cama se encaminó hacia allá, de manera silenciosa, para oír mejor lo que decían.

—Creo que tienes razón, no podemos dejar que esto siga así, no veo otra solución.

Intentaba reconocer aquellas voces, pero no podía distinguirlas desde donde estaba, asi que pegó su oído a la puerta.

—Tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, un poco más y mata a Yuuki, debería haberlo asesinado con mis propias manos pero…

—Kaname-sempai— musitó Yuuki al reconocer la voz del hablante.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, lo que le hizo creer que ellos se habían marchado, hasta que otra voz irrumpió.

—Entiendo— aseveró el director Cross—Zero será ajelado de Yuuki, no te preocupes, lo mandaré lejos de la academia.

—¿Q..que? — chilló Yuuki.

—Vaya, parece que Yuuki-chan despertó— dijo el Director Cross, que era la persona con quién Kaname hablaba.

La muchacha abrió la puerta ansiosamente, quedando en frente de Kaname y el Director, dedicándoles una mirada furiosa, casi de súplica.

—¿A dónde se quieren llevar a Zero? — preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El vampiro suspiró profundamente, buscando las palabras para hacérselo entender a la chica.

— Escucha… es peligroso que el continúe cerca de ti, tu sangre le atrae demasiado, el ya casi no se puede controlar cuando está cerca. Él está de acuerdo, y estará en un lugar seguro créeme…

—¡No quiero separarme de él! —le gritó, estallando el lágrimas— fue mi culpa, todo mi culpa, yo lo provoqué.

Kaname no dijo nada, sólo la observó con algo de dolor en su mirada.

—Yuuki-chan— le dijo suavemente el director poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro—Me duele hacer esto tanto como a ti, pero no podemos seguir arriesgándonos, Zero está de acuerdo también, esto es por tu bien.

— No— se negó— No quiero, no quiero que él esté lejos…

—Yuuki... —murmuró Kaname intentando poner una de sus manos en su cara.

La muchacha apartó con brusquedad la mano del chico.

—Seguro que esto fue idea tuya Kaname-sempai, yo… yo.

Quería decir algo malo, que lastimara a Kaname, que lo hiciera sentir mal para que revirtiera el hecho de que Zero se marchaba.

No obstante, no pudo.

Él estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola aquellos ojos profundos, revelándole lo triste que se estaba sintiendo con este comportamiento.

No era capaz de ir en contra de él, de hacer que sufriera.

—Lo siento, no debí gritar así Kaname-sempai, perdóname—pidió con la voz quebrada.

Kaname no dijo nada, acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y la rodeó en sus brazos.

—No hay nada que perdonar Yuuki…

Se quedaron un poco más así, ella sintiéndose segura entre aquellos brazos; él sintiendo que toda su alegría estaba en aquella persona que estaba sosteniendo… y también miedo...de que Zero le arrebatase lo único importante en su mundo.

—Yuuki, él se irá a vivir con unos cazadores de mi confianza, estará seguro lo prometo—le aseguró el director Cross acariciándole el cabello—ahora ve a descansar, que tu cuerpo sigue débil.

Caminó de vuelta a su cama, sin decir nada más, escuchando como Kaname se alejaba por el pasillo, paso a paso, volviéndose cada vez más inaudible.

No podía permitir que se llevaran a Zero… por lo menos quería verlo una vez más, decirle adiós, pedirle que se cuide.

¿Cuándo sería el momento en que él se marche?

Esta pregunta la inquieto, dándole paso a otra más…¿Y si ya se fue?

Se paró rápidamente, colocándose los zapatos y un abrigo. No se quedaría sentada viendo como él se iba, sin decir una palabra… menos después de lo que pasó.

Al acordarse de aquello su cara se tornó completamente roja.

—"¿Qué haces Yuuki? No es tiempo de pensar esas cosas" — se reprendió a si misma.

Su primera parada fue la habitación de Zero. Golpeó suavemente la puerta, pidiéndole al cielo que esta se abriera y saliera el muchacho, a decirle que él no se iba, que no aceptaría algo así tan fácilmente

Pero nadie salió, tan solo se escuchaba el murmullo lejano de los estudiantes que paseaban por los alrededores, y su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

—Tu sangre.

Yuuki se giró perturbada estudiando cada lugar del pasillo y del dormitorio, buscando el origen de esa voz.

—Encima ahora escucho voces, me he vuelto loca—se lamentó.

—Dame tu sangre, princesa.

Se le colocó la piel de gallina,y una punzada en su corazón la estremeció por completo.

—Vamos Yuuki, no es nada, no es nada — se dijo para calmarse.

De pronto una mano se posó en su espalda.

—¡Ah! — gritó de miedo, dando un salto, cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa?¿No deberías estar en la enfermería?

Era él. El sonido de su voz le hundió el corazón, la hizo temblar. Quiso llorar, Zero aún estaba aquí.

Alzó la vista. Tenía la cara magullada, un ojo hinchado rodeado de un círculo morado.

Se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

—Es lo que merezco— le dijo.

—Fue Kaname-sempai—preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Zero torció el gesto, dudando si responder o no, y finalmente asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada Yuuki— le aseguró—después de todo me lo merecía, por lo que te hice.

—No quiero…—farfulló la chica.

—¿Qué cosa no quieres? —interrogó Zero desconcertado.

Yuuki alzó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de él, dirigiéndole una mirada apesadumbrada.

—Que… te vayas.

El muchacho tomó una de las delicadas manos de la chica entre las suyas.

—Escucha Yuuki… es lo mejor, estarás mejor sin mí, sé feliz con Kuran Kaname…—sugirió Zero, a pesar de lo mucho que dolían esas palabras.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, saltando a los brazos de Zero.

—Yo quiero estar contigo— declaró, apretándolo contra ella, como si eso fuera a evitar que él se marchase.

Esas palabras sonaron hermosas para los oídos de Zero, hicieron que su corazón latiera más rápido, pero él bien sabía que Yuuki no estaba siendo sincera, y tan sólo lo decía para hacerlo quedarse, pues bien sabía que Kuran ocupaba un gran espacio en el corazón de la chica.

—Lo siento— se excusó— ahora por favor vete, sin te ven conmigo habrán más problemas.

Yuuki bajó la mirada, pensando en que hacer mientras que Zero caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Espera!

El vampiro detuvo su marcha de golpe, sin voltearse, aguardando las palabras de la muchacha.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó.

—Al anochecer.

Reanudó su camino a la habitación, girando la perilla de esta, abriendo suavemente la puerta.

—¿Algo más? —quiso saber, al ver que Yuuki seguía de pie tras él, sin ánimo de moverse.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, así que entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Yuuki se apegó a la puerta, acariciando la madera vieja y empolvada con sus dedos, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente hasta el punto de doler.

—¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?

No hubo respuesta desde adentro.

—¿Ni siquiera después de lo que pasó?

Se agachó lentamente hasta quedar sentada frente a la puerta, dispuesta a quedarse ahí hasta que él dijera algo, porque sabía que él la estaba oyendo.

—Tan sólo… olvídate de eso—contestó de pronto Zero—eso no debió pasar, no debí aprovecharme así de ti.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, apretando los puños.

—¿Qué lo olvide? No te aprovechaste de mí, yo estuve bien, fui feliz contigo, me sentí bien en tus brazos, no me obligaste a nada… no me arrepiento tampoco— dijo, con la voz quebrada.

—Adiós Yuuki, vete. No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para que me quede.

Además esto no depende de mí.

Pateó el suelo furiosa.

—¡Bien, pues me voy!

Y corrió llorando por el pasillo, camino a su habitación.

Tuvo la esperanza de que Zero saldría y correría en busca de ella, la abrazaría y le diría "no me iré, me quedaré contigo" pero nadie venía, estaba sólo ella.

—Dame tu sangre.

Se detuvo, y de nuevo pudo sentir ese escalofrío.

—¿Q-quién es?¿Qué quieres?

Una risa se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¿No lo dije? Tu sangre…—contestó aquella voz.

—¿A sí ? entonces muéstrate y no te escondas más en las sombras— le desafió, temblando.

—Yuuki…

La aludida se giró hacia la persona que le había hablado.

—Kaname-sempai…

—¿No te dije que descansaras? —preguntó.

Ella no respondió y siguió caminando hacia su pieza, y ya allí dijo:

—Eso estoy haciendo, solo fui al baño.

Y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás, abalanzándose en su cama, rompiendo a llorar.

Cerró los ojos, y la debilidad que aún persistía en su cuerpo la llevó a un profundo sueño.

—Hola querida

De nuevo esa voz…

—¿Quién es?No estoy de humor en serio lo digo

—Eso lo puedo ver, ¿Peleaste con aquél chico con el que estuviste haciendo cosas sucias en el baño?

—¿Q-qué?¿C-cómo sabes?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¡Dejame en paz! Si no vas a decir que quieres entonces no me atormentes más.

—Pobre prometido tuyo, veremos como enfrentas esto querida, te daré un tiempo sin molestarte para observar, y disfrutar tu sufrimiento.

—¿Mi sufrimiento?¿Prometido?

—Ah, haces demasiadas preguntas, me largo ya.

Despertó afligida, traspirando y con el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho.

—¿Una pesadilla?¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Yori que estaba en su cama.

Al parecer ella ya estaba volviéndose demente, escuchando voces, que mal…

—Sí, sólo fue un mal sueño—le dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro

Yori la contempló preocupada.

—Estabas gritando.

Yuuki crispó el rostro.

—Dijiste algo de que se fuera, que te dejara en paz—siguió Yori.

La chica puso la cara más convincente que pudo en ese momento y dijo:

—Sólo es un sueño, no significa nada.

Y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la ventana…

Ya era de noche, seguro que Zero se había marchado, sin decir adiós…

—Yori-chan

La aludida enarcó una ceja

—¿Sí?

Caminó hacia su cama, sentándose en ella, dudando si decirlo…

—Nada.

Hasta el próximo capítulo =), gracias a los lectores =D


End file.
